


Science

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Mild Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut, Top Rick, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Beth and Jerry have been at each other's throats over Rick. Jerry doesn't want Rick around you, and Beth sees nothing wrong with it as she defends her father once again.Only she's wrong. So terribly wrong. And they both find that out the moment that garage door is opened.





	Science

"There's nothing wrong with it Jerry!"

Beth screamed at her husband. Her hands were flying all over the place. She was angry as she argued with her husband. Jerry stood there looking just as mad as she looked.

"How can you possibly say that Beth! She's only twenty-four and has no business hanging out with your father! He's seventy for heaven sakes!"

"He's teaching her things, Jerry! She's smart! We both know that!"

"He doesn't need to teach her anything, Beth! That's what collage is for!"

The two argued back and forth back and forth until Morty and Beth peeked into the room to see what their parents were arguing about this time. Morty stood there looking at his parents wide-eyed and Summer just looked bored and pulled out her phone and started texting.

"She can't even hold a job Jerry because it bores the shit outta her! At least working with my father he gives her a challenge!"

She screamed back. Morty just shook his head. His parents didn't need to argue over anymore stupid shit, they already had enough on their plate when it came to their own family issues.

Jerry laughed and walked for the garage.

"You know they're probably out there fucking around! [Name] has never been one to show any initive when it comes to science!"

Jerry barked as Beth followed behind him.

"Oh whatever, Jerry! She's smart, so why wouldn't she be interested in science!"

Jerry laughed and swung the door open. His eyes turned into the garage and his mouth gaped as he gasped. Beth's eyes followed Jerry's seemingly unamused until she seen what it was Jerry had been shocked seeing.

Rick was leaning up against the work bench, his front facing the door. Before him was you kneeling on your knees and had your mouth wrapped around Rick's dick. Your back to your family so you had no idea that they had opened the door and we're watching.

Rick made eye contact with Jerry and then Beth. His own eyes widened as he looked at them.

You, on the other hand, continued to stay on your knees moving your head back and forth, taking as much of Rick's hardened cock into your mouth. You had saliva rolling down your chin and dripping onto your shirt, making little droplets on the chest of your [f/c] top.

Your eyes wandered up to Rick and seen that he was looking over at the door. You removed your mouth from his dick with a pop and looked at him confused.

Slowly you turned your head around and your eyes widened seeing both your uncle and your aunt standing there with their mouths wide open. You quickly released Rick's dick and allowed him to put it back into his pants. You rose from your knees and cleaning off any saliva that was on your chin.

"H-Hey guys..."

You said alwardly and with the reddest face possible. You stood there beside Rick as he looked just as shocked. Jerry and Beth then slowly turned to look at each other before Beth turned and walked away quickly.

Jerry looked back at you for a moment before he closed the door behind him leaving the two of you alone.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

You started cursing as you put your hands over your face and held it. You were so embarrassed that both of them walked in on you and Rick in the middle of things. You were smart, you knew that one day they'd get caught with how careless they had been.

"So what they -- they saw you sucking my d-dick. Big deal."

"Yes, Rick, this is a very _big_ deal!"

You snapped back looking at Rick and watching as the man took a step forward and grabbed the back of your neck and held you there to look at him.

"Just think, we don't -- we don't have to sneak around now. They know that -- that you belong to Daddy."

He said with a cocky smirk that didn't help your blush at all.


End file.
